


This Is Not Kansas, But It Is Home

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A GD take on "Not Kansas"





	This Is Not Kansas, But It Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Saw "Not Kansas" a few days ago, and got inspired. Ignores Mon-El and the Lena/James thing (but if you want to see this as Supercorp, you're welcome to :=)

******

Alex smiled reassuringly at Ruby as she led the teen into the infirmary, where her mother now rested, recovering from her ordeal. Rounding the corner, she froze at the image of...Astra standing next to Kara.

The rest of the world fell away, Kara's greeting, Sam reuniting with her daughter, all of it just faded to a muffled droning sound as Astra turned towards her, smiling softly. The general was dressed in a set of silver and black Kryptonian robes, her familiar catsuit now gone.

Dimly, Alex was aware of herself peppering Kara with questions: where did she go? How did she find Astra alive? Why did she bring her back? And she was dimly aware of Kara's replies: a meteoroid that held an entire Kryptonian city, the same city that Kara had been born and raised in, blasted clear from Krytpon's surface largely intact and protected by a dome built by her father.

A city where Astra had been living in for all this time...

******

"How?" Alex asked an hour later as she paced the length of Kara's living room. Kara herself sat on the couch, her costume now replaced by a comfy pair of sweats, while Astra sat across from her in a loose t-shirt and dark blue jeans, her robes casually draped over the arm of the chair she sat in

"It looks like her pod was pulled to Argo City by chance," Kara explained "the medics manage to revive her, heal her"

Alex shook her head

"Why would they do that?" she wondered

"They're the last vestiges of their kind," Astra explained "they need all the help they can get. And a former general, even a disgraced one such as myself, would be a valuable asset for defending the city from potential invaders"

"Then...why come back here?" Alex asked "why didn't you stay behind, help them defend themselves?"

"You know the answer to that," Kara told her, a large amount of wisdom in her voice "it's the real reason that you and Maggie broke up" she added

Alex swallowed

"Could," she took a breath "could I have a moment alone with Astra? Please?"

Kara nodded, her eyes twinkling mysteriously as she stood up, speaking softly to Astra in Kryptonese for a few minutes, before quietly slipping through the door.

Leaving Alex alone with Astra. Swallowing, Alex turned to Astra, watching as the other woman, slowly stood up and approached her

"Kara is far more perceptive than you give her credit for," she remarked "she told me about you, about Maggie Sawyer, about how you've sank into a depressive mood as of late," she reached out, her fingertips gently ghosting across Alex's cheekbone "I never stopped thinking of you," the Kryptonian breathed "my first thought upon awakening in Argo City was that I'd hoped to see you there, as irrational as that may be"

"Why?" Alex wondered "I killed you"

Astra shook her head

"No. You _freed_ me," she explained "death was a...release for me, and my resurrection on Argo City, a second chance at redemption. A chance to atone for my sins. That was part of the reason I returned with Kara, learning that the Worldkillers had been unleashed on your world, I thought of you being killed by one of those monstrosities, and knew that I had to protect you,"

Her fingers moved to the back of Alex's head, gently pulling her close, while her other hand snaked around Alex's waist

" _Kiss me_ ," the Kryptonian breathed against her lips "I know that you want to, it's what I want too"

Swallowing nervously, Alex finally gave into temptation, pressing her lips against Astra's, feeling her heart leap for joy as Astra kissed her back. Kissing Maggie had been fun, wonderful even, but kissing Astra...oh, kissing Astra was something entirely. Kissing Astra felt like coming home.

Pulling away for air, Alex stared at Astra, letting out a little breathless laugh as she held Astra close...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
